


【带卡车】与男友重修旧好时的二三事

by Obikaka11681



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obikaka11681/pseuds/Obikaka11681
Summary: ★地下乐团双队长设定。「SEVEN!!」人员：原著七班。简称七队。晓人员：宇智波带土、宇智波鼬、迪达拉、飞段、蝎、长门。★有剧情有车，一不留神写成中篇了。有粗口，脑洞产物，仍然烂俗霸总剧情，还算欢脱，写着爽就完事了！！
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 67





	【带卡车】与男友重修旧好时的二三事

……

手心里的热度还未散。

旗木卡卡西在隐约的喧嚣声中缓缓睁开眼。电吉他靠着长椅一侧，手边的矿泉水瓶还没有拆封，他迷茫了一会儿，终于迟钝地想起自己仍在后台的休息室里。今日地下乐团集体演唱会中七队部分的演出已经结束，他捋过耷拉在额头的半干碎发，仰头灌入几口矿泉水。  
这对消除疲倦没有任何帮助，卡卡西仍感到两腿有运动过后的余热，只好在放下水瓶后全身心放松地抬起胳膊伸了个懒腰。

果然和那些仍然在外头各个休息室里流窜的三个小鬼头比不了啊，卡卡西感慨着。室内除了自己还是空无一人，看来他并没有睡着太久。

睡醒后的等待也称得上百无聊赖。银发男人将手肘搁在交叠的大腿上托着下巴，脸上还是暴露些许疲倦。卡卡西又不可自制地羡慕起队里的年轻人，有活力，不缺朝气，想到什么便都会放手去做。例如今天，在地下乐团集体演出中团队负责的部分过去后，就算再累，他们都会用下班时间跑到别的休息室与其他演奏者打成一片。虽然美名其曰交流经验，实则不过是玩，但也总比死气沉沉的好，不像他……

想到这里，旗木卡卡西瘫软地更厉害了，兢兢业业地窝在原位等三个小兔崽子回来。

索性那三人没有让他期盼太久。休息室门外悉索着传来动静，紧接着便是漩涡鸣人将门打开，向里探出一个金发凌乱的脑袋，显然在刚才跑了不少的路。他一眼看到几乎窝成一团的卡卡西，用充满欢喜的声音说着，经纪人的车已在地下车库等着，大家可以走啦。

拿着吉他走到门口，宇智波佐助与春野樱果然也在门外等着。他们各自抱或者背着自己的专属乐器，只有鸣人将两根鼓棒绑在一块又随意地系在腰间。他通常是不愿意将自己的宝贝架子鼓挪出训练室的，听说那是从父母那收到的成年生日礼物。在架子鼓中红金色的色彩搭配着实少见，漩涡鸣人喜欢得很，少年心态又藏不住，所以每次都只舍得带出手感极度贴合自身的鼓棒。  
同样的，也只有他在演出结束后跑得最欢。

工作人员将他们带到表演者专用的安全通道后便转身走了，旗木卡卡西这才注意到漩涡鸣人满额头的汗水。他提议让漩涡鸣人将颈后的头发像他一样用今日表演所需而准备的不同色丝带扎绑起来，奈何鸣人的头发太短，总是从指尖逃脱。  
“实在没办法，”卡卡西在又一次失败后有些无奈，“等会回车上再吹会风吧。真是的，明明上次告诉过你不要这样乱跑……”

话说完却没人搭茬，卡卡西有些诧异地左右睥睨，发现两侧的人都在目不转睛地看着自己，眼神过分反倒让他有些心慌。  
“怎、怎么了……在看什么？”

“在看老师的造型。”小樱直言不讳地回答着，“这样的卡卡西老师很难得一见呢！”

卡卡西知道她在指什么，无法到达的视线只是向后睨去。演出前，造型师给了他一条黑丝带，他本人向来没有打扮的念头，最后只是将后脑过长的银发绑出一个小辫。鬓角太短有碎发悬落，反倒平添了一丝妩媚的不羁感。

“而且你没有戴口罩。”宇智波佐助把话接了下去，虽然语气冰冷又寡淡，但明显也想多看上卡卡西的脸几眼。

“因为之前买的用光了，快递又要后天才到啦……”

“刚才台下叫得好大声哦，我离观众席最远都听得很清楚。”小樱忍不住笑，双手抵在背后一步一跳着赶到卡卡西一侧探出上身，显然对他们的队长难得不戴口罩上台的情况也感到十分新奇。“全——部都在喊‘旗木卡卡西！’呢。”

漩涡鸣人的胜负心明显被这句话勾了起来，他想拉着佐助一起上前未果，自己跑去了前方，边背过身将后退当前进，边端详起卡卡西的脸。  
“有这么夸张吗，明明一直以来都没什么变化吧我说……”

“那是因为我们总是在看的关系，白痴。”宇智波佐助双手抱臂，语气难得带着偏向。

“总是在看？”闻言，旗木卡卡西露出些微困惑的表情，这下轮到剩余的三个人在浑身一悚后陷入慌乱的哑口无言。因为他们的队长兼老师在平日里脱下口罩的时机实在难得，三人便想了个主意——在其余两人和卡卡西一起吃饭的时候，剩下的那个便抓紧时间偷拍。这个计划进行得非常成功，也导致他们在认识到卡卡西有意遮掩的容貌后陷入见怪不怪的状态。  
现在暴露的话麻烦就大了！  
在看到宇智波佐助沉默着左睨右瞥与春野樱后仰着身子不停摆手示意时，漩涡鸣人只好讪笑着企图转移话题。  
“啊、啊，那个啊……！如果卡卡西老师你平常多露点脸的话我们一定能涨——”

说话之间，漩涡鸣人看到小樱突然变了脸色，卡卡西老师与佐助也不约而同地原地站定。鸣人刚想问怎么了，后背便撞到了什么而使他微微前倾着走了两步。  
显然是撞到人了。漩涡鸣人因这错误的走路姿势感到有些不好意思，转身时不停揉着后脑勺，想要真诚地道个歉。撞上的人比他高上半个头，鸣人抬眼时正对上一张半面残疤的脸，背着光，凭空显出几分阴鸷可怖。

“呜哇！宇智、宇智波——”

如此明显的特征诉说着来者的身份，漩涡鸣人被唬了一跳，登时彻底地转过身子，看清了站在对面的领头者身后还一个不差地跟着五个人，各拿着专属乐器，一身黑色穿着并位置不一地印着红云标识。  
晓，三年前继「SEVEN!!」登顶几个月后崛起的新兴地下乐团组织，并在接下来持续的日子中和七队争抢榜首。被这氛围影响，两方的粉丝见面大有拼个你死我活的气势。因此每一次的集体公开演出，主办方是断不敢将这两队的上台安排在同一时段的。而如此剑拔弩张的状态改变始自两年前，旗木卡卡西差点在一场公开演出中因舞台事故而丧命后，两队之间的氛围就变为捉摸不透的暧昧。

电音吉他发出轰鸣，鼓点暴躁地响。霓虹灯球垂直坠落，没砸到下方的旗木卡卡西，而是正中从观众池一跃而上并飞身把卡卡西扑倒的宇智波带土。  
为什么关系恶劣的晓队队长会出现在七队的演唱会现场？一时流言四起，以宇智波带土与旗木卡卡西为中心。太多的人追究了太多的时间，然而当事人从未回应一次，久而久之成了未解之谜。

“——带土。”最先反应过来的卡卡西仍然笑意连绵，补全了没有喊出的称呼，并一手把还在呆滞中的鸣人拉回了队伍里。  
“哟，好巧。”

巧什么巧，这里本就是演出者通道。在碰面的瞬间，宇智波佐助便一眼看到在宇智波带土身后的宇智波鼬。四目交接时他咬了咬牙，很快将视线撇开了。

这次演出的主办方明显是开了先河，偏偏把晓的演出放在七队后面。不过中场有二十分钟休息和场内各队粉丝进场与离场的余白，除非是乐队之间早就约好，否则基本没有碰头的可能。  
凑巧的是，这两队偏偏在今天和这种可能性当头一撞。

“哈？真的假的，巧？”霸占了身高优势，飞段隔着大老远仍要昂着脑袋，“开场前和你们这样的三流乐队撞上，本大爷还嫌晦气。”  
“死秃顶你说谁是三流乐队！！”漩涡鸣人仍有年轻气盛的活力，身子一探便向前冲去，然而没走两步便被卡卡西眼疾手快地拽住了手腕。  
“鸣人，冷静点。”沉重的拉力让卡卡西不禁有些感慨。漩涡鸣人是典型敢爱敢恨的类型，自从知道宇智波带土和自己之间的渊源后，少年便不自觉地连带着整个晓队也看不惯起来。卡卡西花了一点力气才让金发少年打消了挣脱开的念头，接着欣慰地拍了拍鸣人的肩膀。

宇智波带土终于有些反应，视线落到那只腕骨突出又线条姣好的手上。卡卡西明显注意到了，却装作没发现的样子，抬眼时将冷意藏在懒洋洋的调笑里。  
“只是一次狭路相逢罢了，火气不用这么大嘛。七队的演出已经结束了，如果晓不想就此迟到的话，我们倒也不介意继续聊会。”

自讨没趣的逐客令下得足够明显，宇智波带土不会听不懂。

“你们挡路了。”

按照粉丝的话来说，宇智波带土的声音即是“性感的嘶哑，是藏在沉船中的海妖沉浸在水底深处的诗吟”。明显的粉丝滤镜，漩涡鸣人曾经对此表示过严重不屑的嗤之以鼻。如今心尖兀自一抖，卡卡西不动声色地笑着，让三位小队员们跟着自己往一旁让了一步。  
对方显然没有时间多留，宇智波带土偏了偏头，在他身后的成员便一个一个地走过。除了宇智波鼬在经过卡卡西身边时互相点了下头以外，其他人或是无视或是把斜睨做挑衅，短短一段路像是通往蓄势待发的战争。

总算是过了。旗木卡卡西本无意与晓队撞上，更不想由此牵扯出更多的麻烦。他在放松后不由地轻喘出一口气，下一刻却有阴影撞上眼睑，一片温吞的热度就此覆上了手腕。不用看也知道是谁，但卡卡西并不认为宇智波带土有意在此刻挑起争端，于是他只睁开了左眼，看向被紧抓着的手腕，再无奈地瞥过黑发男人。  
“怎么了。”

宇智波带土只是将他仍然放在漩涡鸣人肩膀的手挪开了。  
“你队员嫌你拍得重。”

啊？？？我哪门子嫌了？？漩涡鸣人一时摸不着头脑，就差原地蹦跶着向宇智波带土叫嚣，被宇智波佐助和春野樱一人一手扼住了咽喉，被迫推搡着往前走。挣扎时也没讨到便宜，反而被春野樱将脑袋压得更低了。  
“等、等一下啦！！那可是宇智波带土，我还没——”  
“没什么没，后面那两个男的又开始不明不白了，还不快走……”

虽然很感谢你们的好意啦，但下次不能小点声吗？旗木卡卡西只觉笑得脸僵。  
像是注意到他浑身的不自在，宇智波带土松了手。“你的额发有些长了。”  
“你要赶不上了。”卡卡西丝毫没有回应闲聊的想法。  
“身为对手，看着对方的队长迟到难道不该更开心吗？”  
“我还没有这样的恶趣味，再说这次的榜首好像也不是你们。”  
“你得意过头了，卡卡西。”  
“嘛，事实如此。”银发男人笑着摊了摊手，对此不置可否。  
“试着再一次把第一名拿走吧，带土，我会等着看。”

闲谈之间，相互经过的两只队伍都已近通道两端的拐角。没了演出任务的旗木卡卡西一身轻松，而宇智波带土已无法再耽搁。  
他启步时带起一点点风，还有一点……香水还是清新剂呢？是去年带土生日送的那款吗？味道原来有这么淡…？也可能是别人送的……嘛，隔了这么久，果然记不太清了啊……。陷入对往事的追绪，卡卡西有些怔怔，迈腿的动作慢了几拍，突觉得脑后一松。缠绕在发间的黑丝带被抽丝剥茧般抽离，那些拘束在一起的银发全然散落，盖住好不容易降下温度的后颈，惹得他不禁回头去看。

与队伍渐行渐近，宇智波带土一手执着战利品，半托着似是正在示威。丝带的两端飘然，他侧过脸看向卡卡西时，嘴角仍有挑衅又轻狂的弧度。

分明就是在说“我先拿走了”。银发男人眯了眯眼睛，颇觉得有些好笑。

“混账。”

……

“那就这么愉快地决定了，我们先走啦——”

车门被毫不留情地合上，旗木卡卡西在目送承载着成员们的车缓慢驶离后重重地叹了口气。  
同三个小鬼找到经纪人的所在位置后，卡卡西突然想起自己的吉他拨片被落在了休息室的长椅上。这里离休息室有一段距离，而鸣人、佐助和樱早就商量着定下了零点的电影票，在这之前还想去吃一顿火锅填饱肚子。为了不耽误这忙碌的行程，也因为卡卡西并没有半夜吃宵夜的习惯，他婉拒了如此多彩的夜生活，决定一个人回休息室拿到拨片后再打车回家睡觉。

时间已近深夜，后台各个休息室里空无一人，灯火也被关了大半。卡卡西在隐隐记起这次演出的最后一组似乎就是七队与晓时瞥见靴子的鞋带散了，似乎暗示着类似“今日不宜出门”的迷信。  
他一贯是不会在意的，但接下来的所有事全都证实了这不幸。例如，他认出灯还亮着的晓队休息室也是七队之前用的休息室；再例如，在不仅是长椅甚至连整个房间都找遍之后卡卡西也没有寻到他的吉他拨片；再再例如身后有异响，他一回头，表演结束的晓队正三三两两地走了进来。

旗木卡卡西站在原地，思索着事情为什么会变成现在这个样子。

“这不是刚才偶遇过的七队队长嘛，还真、是、巧、啊。”飞段将贝斯挎在肩头，显然还没能从舞台的热度中缓过神来。他一边用卡卡西先前的话回敬着，一边拨出一串低音重金属的狂暴回响。  
“看来还落单了啊，嗯。”最后进屋的迪达拉用脚尖狠狠一踢，缓慢回落的门便快速地合上。

旗木卡卡西权当没听到，他环顾过四周，剩余的成员都在储物柜前做着清洁放松工作，唯独宇智波带土不在，想必是留在舞台上作表演结束的队长致辞。宇智波鼬用毛巾擦过汗水后向他投来询问的视线，拨片遗失只是小事，于是卡卡西笑着摆了摆手。  
面前二人的对话还在继续。  
“一副笑眯眯的样子真让人恶心，不如等会就让你在这个休息室里呆一夜吧？”  
“拉他去厕所里关着更好吧，嗯。”迪达拉首肯了这个坏主意。  
“就这吧，”飞段旋即露出完全嫌麻烦的表情，“懒得走了。”  
“嘁，平常你抢拍的时候怎么不懒了？”  
“谁他妈抢拍了？就你节奏好？成天就知道敲个鼓扭秧歌！”  
“你个死秃顶是想打架吧，啊？！”  
“打就打，我怕你啊！”

还真是意想不到的发展啊。卡卡西不得不将再一次寻找拨片的注意力分散去劝这场完全不必要的架。  
“嘛，声音太大的话会把工作人员引过来……”  
挽完袖子的二人明显没有任何耐心，撞到一起后反而默契十足地一起抬脸齐声吼他。  
“长没长眼啊没看到打架呢吗？！有屁之后再放！”

晓队成员已习惯了这等程度的打闹，此时连上去拉架的也没有，旗木卡卡西身为外人自然也不会再多嘴。宇智波鼬从一侧绕了过来，最后在他身边站定了。  
“卡卡西前辈，怎么突然回来了？”  
因为早年前宇智波鼬与佐助一齐被卡卡西指导了些音乐技巧，所以到现在，鼬仍然以前辈来称呼他。  
“不是什么大事。”卡卡西有些不好意思地笑，“本来是要回去啦，突然想起来遗落了一点东西。”  
“七队也是这间休息室吗？”鼬思索着，“……我进来的时候好像没有看到任何乐队用品……能说说看是什么吗？”  
“只是些吉他拨片……”此时卡卡西已直起了腰，在第五次寻找过长椅附近的所有区域而未有所获后决定放弃。“只是用惯了这一副，突然要换的话还挺舍不得的。不过现在实在找不到，也不能强求了。”  
“啊。”鼬突然想起了什么，“要说吉他拨片的话，在——”

“你们好吵。”

休息室的门再一次被打开，晓队队长背着吉他迟迟登场。宇智波带土因每次都要致辞的形式主义有些烦闷，对仍在地上扭打厮闹的两人冷冷丢下一句，没有出手阻止。男人明显因为地下舞台憋闷的空间而出了一身的汗，他随手拿了瓶矿泉水灌了几口，浑身蒸腾的热气化作强劲的荷尔蒙，显出一股雄性张狂的魅力来。  
几乎是同时，旗木卡卡西一下注意到被随手顺走的黑丝带正好整以暇地绑在男人的手腕上，宇智波带土也看到了在角落里并肩站着的宇智波鼬和旗木卡卡西。  
因吞咽而上下蠕动的喉结停下了，他眯着眼扫过二人，束缚着工装裤腿的黑靴缓慢踏地，发出皮革磨蹭的闷声。

“还真是‘久违’的见面啊。”

该来的总会来，旗木卡卡西头一次产生了如此深刻的认命感。  
“谁说不是呢。”  
“打探敌情也不该以身犯险。”  
“说什么呢。”卡卡西因这幼稚发言而觉得好笑，“你不是认真的吧？”  
宇智波带土用下巴示意着身后还没停手的两人，“你看我像说假的吗。”  
“……说得对。”这一次，卡卡西是真的被逗笑了。“还好他们放过我了。”

那笑意仍然和记忆里那般好看，尤其是没有被口罩挡着的时候，宇智波带土突然觉得刚被冷水浸润的喉口还在发涩。  
就像七队与晓的关系并没有外界那样认为的势如水火，旗木卡卡西与宇智波带土的关系更是说不清道不明。他们二人也算从幼年开始的青梅竹马，虽然总有小吵小闹，也有过冷战期，但从不至于关系破裂。 

直到舞台事故发生后，旗木卡卡西却真的开始躲着他了。

那当然是愧疚，宇智波带土明白得很。旗木卡卡西会嘴硬，会倔强，会在冷战期间从不主动联系，也会在偶尔和宇智波带土约炮上床的时候纵容他对自己的身体做任何事。 

但卡卡西一直没能从对宇智波带土的愧疚中逃出去。  
就连这样的笑也是久违了。

“我知道你为什么回来。”无视了队员的丢脸举动，宇智波带土伸入口袋摸索着什么的举动有些促狭。一会儿，他摸出了一串被胶布缠裹完好的拨片。  
“是你的。”

这串吉他拨片是他和卡卡西刚刚进入这个圈子时买的，虽然并不成对，但就像达成了一次隐形协议，他们心照不宣地一直没有更换过，这么多年过去，拨片上难免都有不同程度的磨损。宇智波带土看过太多次，以至刚进门时便一眼认出了它的主人，接着不动声色地收了起来。

“……谢谢。”  
但卡卡西似乎没想到这么多，带土见他只是淡然地将吉他拨片收回，心头突然冒出火气。  
“你还真是能弄丢东西，”他的口气不无讥讽，“下次想丢去哪，又指望谁帮你找？”

真是小肚鸡肠一男的。围观到现在的宇智波鼬仍然面无表情，但止不住地在心里为队长扼腕叹息。宇智波带土对旗木卡卡西的心思昭然若揭，但要说天底下谁最看不清存在于宇智波带土内心指向旗木卡卡西的巨型箭头，第一名又非宇智波带土本人莫属。  
他想起之前的某一次，宇智波带土联系旗木卡卡西单方面受挫，黑了好一阵时间的脸。那之后七队刚好开了一次演唱会，鼬有些想念佐助，遂把自己裹得严严实实准备参加。临行前好心问带土要不要一起去，却被毫不留情地拒绝了。  
地下乐团的演唱会大多在夜晚举行，结束时临近深夜。晓的宿舍离场地又远，鼬回来时已过了凌晨三点，在玄关处便开始犯困。结果一个黑影从一旁的屋子里飞快地闪出，感受到动静以为屋里遭贼的宇智波鼬猛然回头，发现是他们的队长站在身后，这么晚了一点都不困，还伸着手问鼬要手机。

鼬哪会轻易给他：“做什么。”  
“……”宇智波带土吞吞吐吐地嗫嚅了一会，自认为想到了一个好理由，“打探敌情。”  
“那你早该和我一起去。”  
“太兴师动众了，七队不配。”  
早摸清了这人心思的鼬哪会不知道他想做什么，妥协后打开相册，将手机交给了宇智波带土。  
“中间的几张照片里都有卡卡西前辈入镜，他今天还是戴了口罩。”  
“……我又不是看他。”  
“那你是要看佐助吗？”宇智波鼬装出一副如临大敌的模样，“把手机还我。”

宇智波带土疾速地闪回了屋子里。

看着旗木卡卡西仍然不作声，沦为背景板许久的宇智波鼬在心中长叹了一口气。他知道在那次舞台事故后，卡卡西面对宇智波带土的态度就改变了不少。虽然他总是躲着带土走，但在偶尔碰上时，无论带土如何无理取闹，卡卡西也从不生气。  
这些很难说全是因为亏欠，毕竟鼬认识两人这么多年，面对这位脾性阴晴不定又狂妄任性的队长，卡卡西总是宠溺地纵容着，连佐助也说过这种纵容与卡卡西对他们的又不太一样。  
大抵还是因为爱着吧。

这么僵持下去不是办法。宇智波鼬本想出声打破这个局面，但在手伸出一半的当口，宇智波带土已先他一步地握住了卡卡西的手。  
“带土？”卡卡西因这突然而来的举动有些讶异。  
“今天跟着晓队的车回去吧。”沸腾在漆黑眼瞳中的怒意已遁影无踪，宇智波带土双眸清明，认真地向卡卡西发出邀请。  
“这样不太好吧，你的队员们……”  
“现在外面都是正在离场的人，你想被他们发现后堵在这里围观吗。更何况那些人全部都是晓的声援者，指不定他们会对你做什么。”他把声音放低了，显出一种关心的柔软来。

“跟着我走比较安全。”

实在吃不准他们晓队队长究竟懂不懂爱情的门道。宇智波鼬唯独知道，一旦宇智波带土摆出这种态度，旗木卡卡西再坚定的决心都会有所动摇。  
果不其然，银发男人只是略一迟疑，应下了。

趁着旗木卡卡西还没有改变主意，宇智波鼬屈尊分开了一旁打得如火如荼的飞段和迪拉达，示意过长门与蝎，一起拿起私人物品便往地下车库走。晓是没有经纪人的，只有宇智波带土一个领头人。他们的行程也是随心情接，如果宇智波带土心情不好，就算出多少钱也请不动晓队出山。所以好处在于晓队清闲，而坏处便是每次外出活动都要靠猜拳才能决定谁来当那个就算疲倦也无法在车上睡觉的驾驶员。  
这一趟长门不幸中招，但由于路线不熟，宇智波鼬得坐在副驾驶座为他指路。这辆大型SUV坐六人本就刚好空出一个座，现在多加一个旗木卡卡西并不碍事，只是位置要重新分配。刚打过一架的迪达拉与飞段理应分开，但宇智波带土明言要坐中间一排的双人座，想让谁坐在身边的意愿显而易见。宇智波鼬只能拜托蝎坐在最后一排看住两人，免得他们在正行驶于马路中央的车上闹得不可开交。

对方已尽了地主之谊，卡卡西自然不好多僭越。晓队成员一个个地上车，他便站在车门旁安静等着。轮到宇智波带土时，他长腿一跨，弯着腰身便钻了进去，坐稳后侧过脸来看向卡卡西。  
既来之则安之，旗木卡卡西随即跟着低下脑袋。他刚迈出一条腿，身后便有女孩子们的交谈声隐隐约约地飘过来。

“我没想到有生之年竟然还能在同一场演唱会里一前一后的看到晓和七队……”  
“听说退场的时候看到有些七队粉差点和场外的晓粉打起来，好蠢。七队和晓之间的关系也没有恶劣成那样吧？”  
“粉丝是这样的啦。我是宇智波带土与旗木卡卡西的双担粉，平常在粉丝群里都不敢说话。”  
“不过你今天注意到了吗，宇智波带土手腕上绑着的黑丝带好像和卡卡西今天用的是同一款……啊！旗木卡卡西！！！！”

尖叫着自己名姓的声音陡然拔高，在空旷的地下车库中盘旋回响，惹得卡卡西给予了一次回眸。女孩子们明显同是晓与七队的粉丝，拿着车钥匙的手此时已慌慌张张地去找口袋里的手机，完全没想过为何早就结束演出、此时应该在回家路上的七队队长仍然身处演唱会场所的地下车库里，满心只想与偶像进行一次巧遇合影。在卡卡西笑着打了个招呼时，她们颇受鼓舞地往前走了几步，又像中了头等彩票一般看清了坐在车里的黑发男人。

“我操！！宇智波带土！！！”

被唤及全名的男人此刻也将视线撇了过来，而卡卡西却心头一凛。真是怕什么来什么，被当面看到他与宇智波带土的私下接触，这下误会难以避免。不过如果是双担粉，好好说一下应该可以理解吧？

旗木卡卡西如此希望着，半个身子即将从车内退出去。

本已许久没有动静的男人像是被按下了开关，他伸手拽住卡卡西的小臂猛然一拉，力气出奇的大。因这突如其来的拽力，不设防的卡卡西直接跌进了座椅的怀抱，宇智波带土的手掌稳稳地垫在脑后，像是怕他不注意而撞到。  
愣神时，旗木卡卡西以为他误会自己临时改变了主意，刚要解释，下一秒立刻被温软的嘴唇堵住了全部说话的可能。

震惊之余，卡卡西听到相机疯狂运作的声音。

他已顾不得那么多了。那双望向他时总是炽热的眼瞳里如今藏着熔岩的余烬，直把卡卡西烫得后缩。右手手腕还被带土压在椅背上，他略微一挣，那股力道便往死里用力，打定主意不会放他离开。而注意力一旦分散，舌尖便略过失守的牙关闯入口腔，卷着自己的连同唾液都向外牵扯。

这个吻法着实充满了性邀请的暗示。在宇智波带土终于有意与旗木卡卡西分开时，他们各自呼出的第一口热气染上脸颊泛起的微红，唇角仍有水光。宇智波带土没有再去管车外已疯狂地拍了不知多少照片的女孩子们，在放开了卡卡西的手腕后将车门拉上，嗓音沉哑地说。

“开车。”

长门毫不含糊地在倒车转弯后踩下油门。

这个家伙……分明就是故意的。情况不需多加整理，卡卡西可以很笃定地确认这个事实。他抬起手擦去唇角遗留的水渍时连瞪男人一眼的欲望都消失了，只剩牙尖恨得发痒。  
难道宇智波带土以为自己没有发现男人倾身吻上来时明明在坏笑吗——现在甚至也依旧——宇智波带土知道，他清楚得很。正因为如此，他也有意要让旗木卡卡西知道。

突发状况让车内陷入一片沉寂，在别人眼中，反而是两位当事人仍然好整以暇地坐着——尽管卡卡西借着大家的视觉盲点而把大腿上那一小片可怜的布料揉至皱之又皱。余光里的宇智波带土毫无自觉，他在尝到接吻的甜头后明显心情大好，现在微微倾倒着用肩头抵向卡卡西，一小段微乎其微的距离完全可以忽略不计。  
何其轻狂。卡卡西眉尖一跳，他急需挖苦这个男人几句，下一刻却被后座的金发小子急匆匆地打断了。

“我操！”像是刚从震惊里缓过神，迪达拉几乎快从后座上跳起来，伸直了手，即使隔着一个椅背仍要指着卡卡西，“老大你亲他干嘛啊！？这个死白毛的粉丝都他妈看到了！”  
“嗯，看到了。”宇智波带土垂着眼，毫不在意地倦倦应着，“然后？”  
“还要什么然后啊！！你明天就得和这个家伙——”对方显然不甚满意，倾着上身来扒拉前座椅背，指尖就快戳到卡卡西的脸颊上。“一起上头条了我说！你就算想坏「SEVEN!!」的名声也不至于搭上晓吧！！”  
这是什么鬼才逻辑。眼见宇智波带土靠着椅背一副爱搭不理的样子，卡卡西无奈悻笑，缓慢地在胸前来回扇动着手掌。  
“不不不，虽然我也不清楚你们家老大这么做的理由，但是他应该没有这个想法……”

“哈？？！”这次从椅背之间的距离中冒出来的是迪达拉的半个脑袋。“我们晓组的事你这死白毛能不能不要掺和？！”  
“可你们家老大不想理你呀。”卡卡西偏了偏头，极其无辜地说着实话，这令坐在副驾驶座的宇智波鼬不禁侧目，“这么多人在，冷场的话会很尴尬吧？”

像是被这句话勾起了许多不堪回首的冷场往事，迪达拉的狂躁怒气渐渐在思索中减弱了。他一下子坐了回去，垂着脑袋保持着双手抱臂的姿势，认真地想了些什么，以至忽略了邻座飞段毫不遮掩地诉说着“竟然被说动了，这个傻逼”的见鬼表情。

“总之！”良久，迪达拉又一次扯着嗓子，“和「SEVEN!!」扯上关系根本就不是一个好主意，嗯！”说罢还自我首肯地点了两下头。  
“哦？”像是为了寻求高见，卡卡西真诚地开了口，“我的团队有什么问题吗？”  
“你身为队长都不知道成员究竟有什么毛病吗？”迪达拉呛人时总是显得恶狠狠，“就你们那个金毛鼓手，连哼几句都含糊，嘴里含灯泡了歌词烫嘴啊是怎么着！还有键盘手那个女的，到底是用了多大力气在按啊，整场键帽乱飞！”  
仿佛说到了关键点，他一下子挺直脊背，将脸转向了宇智波鼬的方向。  
“更别说宇智波佐助了！玩个贝斯还要抢拍，他的粉丝是不是瞎啊？琴弦都弹出火星子了！”

从背后看去，坐在副驾驶座的宇智波鼬根本无动于衷，唯独开车的长门瞥到了鼬看向窗外时满脸都写着“就你能”。

“不愧是晓的固定成员，你看得还真有些准。”两指摩挲着下巴，卡卡西抬眼看着车顶，真心附和让宇智波带土都睨了他一眼。  
“诶？话说鸣人哼了几句歌的演唱会是哪场来着，他身为鼓手不常唱歌的，我都忘了。”

“就你们白衣服那场，”与地下乐团理念相差许多的服饰风格都让迪达拉感到嫌弃，“地下乐队还整那么干净。”  
“哦，想起来了。”经由提醒，银发男人重重地捶了下手心。

“没想到你还挺关注我们的嘛。”

完全曲解本意的宣言彻底把迪达拉气得脸颊通红，只恨不能立刻送这死白毛跳车。他猛地起身时甚至磕了下脑袋，这一次把半个身子都从后座塞到了卡卡西面前。  
“我他妈是这个意思吗？！你脑子里有屎啊是怎么着？！”

卡卡西的声音仍然软软的，对从身侧杀来的危险眼神视若无睹。  
“刚才我的脑子里的确有你呀。”

所以你说你招惹他干嘛。一直犯困但碍于总是存在的聒噪噪音，缩在后座一角的蝎被迫听完了这场被单方面压制的斗嘴实况。迪达拉如此喧闹已不是第一次，通常情况下他都懒得出声阻止，久而久之自然有不堪其扰的成员代劳。然而这次蝎抬起眼，看到宇智波带土将手肘搁在窗沿上，两指分开半撑着一侧脸颊，正好整以暇地侧目围观着，笑得既有恶劣的坏，还有一丝暧昧。  
目标明确，直指旗木卡卡西。

这个破团真是他妈的谁都指望不上。慢慢嘁出一声，蝎想起宇智波鼬上车前的叮嘱而被迫伸手，一把攥住迪达拉的后领拉了回来，并抢在金发小子破口大骂之前说。  
“你想就地车祸吗，给我坐好。”

“啧。”不慎跌坐回了原位，迪达拉弯着手肘撑住一侧膝盖，脚尖不停地点着地。他咬着一侧牙关撇出一声轻蔑又不甘的气音，音量比先前小了许多，但仍在嘟嘟囔囔着。  
“连粉丝们都知道我们与这死白毛的队互相不对付。我真是不知道「SEVEN!!」这个三流乐队到底有什么好，他们从出道以来出的事故还少吗？老大你脸上的疤都还没——”

“迪达拉。”

宇智波带土终于舍得出了次声，尽管他的语气像是被霜雪覆满了，但仍然扯着嘴角露出了一点笑。此时他已经彻底偏过脸，把金发青年所谓的伤疤显露全貌，斜睨而来的漆黑眼瞳好似来自正在低吼的豹。

“闭嘴。”

宇智波带土鲜少才会对晓的成员这样说话，卡卡西心里清楚，也明白气氛突然失控的原因。他想告诉旧时发小其实没有必要这样，但他又的确在迪达拉提及过往伤痛的瞬间感到喉口干涩。一定是时刻关注着自己的宇智波带土察觉了这几分异样，所以才用生硬的方式就此解围了。  
一定是被他察觉了，他总是能……

齿尖陷入半抿的下唇，卡卡西的肩头彻底与侧身靠来的人相互依偎。有指尖灵活地穿过指缝之间，宇智波带土完成了一场单方面的十指相扣，还用食指轻轻摩挲着卡卡西的手背。  
“你变得好僵硬，卡卡西。”带土的声音压得极低，隐隐裹着些叹息。

他总是能。银发男人只想跟着叹口气。  
“只是因为你牵住了我的手。”

“首先，我想牵好久了。其次，你也没有抽出去。”  
“这就是我僵硬的原因与结果。”  
“可刚才我吻你的时候没有这样。”宇智波带土凑得更近了，说话之间来去的气息全扑上卡卡西的脸颊，  
“你还是在意那次事故中我救了你的事。”

不是询问，也并非反问，宇智波带土一如既往的不怕误会，定要自己所说即是真实。尾指一动，卡卡西想将手抽出却被对方死死抓住。无法在陷入尴尬冰点又无人说话的车内动作太大，银发男人轻轻挣了几下无果，只好随他去了。  
“你在愧疚，你还是愧疚，”就像是一定要揭穿他的伪装，宇智波带土信誓旦旦地说着，把嘴唇半贴在卡卡西的太阳穴下，沿着十足亲昵的路线一路下滑。

“你又忘了我自愿救你。”

只要闭上眼，卡卡西仍能清晰地记起发生在舞台正中央的千钧一发。绑着拨片的手指刚刚滑下，来自观众池的尖叫声却比自己的嗓音更早一刻响彻会场。他抬眼的时候什么也没能看清，因为有人覆在身上，像一张密不透风的保护网。玻璃渣嵌入了宇智波带土的半个后背与未来得及挡住的半张脸，鲜血安静地滴落在卡卡西的眉眼与唇角上。

那是旗木卡卡西与宇智波带土因为音乐理念的迥异而分道扬镳后，时隔三年的第一次见面。

那时的宇智波带土有意气风发的狂妄，目中无人的嗤嘲，还有一张足够与地下音乐的风格两相契合的脸。没有人会自愿接受变相毁容的结果，就算在那之后又过了两年，宇智波带土完全不受影响甚至因为这些疤痕大肆圈粉，但旗木卡卡西仍然执拗地认为这根本不必发生。他总是非常抽象地想着，如果自己没有和宇智波带土吵上那一架，也没有与他分别加入了不同的乐团，更没有在那个时刻点参加那场演唱会，宇智波带土是不是就不会受到伤害。  
旗木卡卡西根本没有想要他人来为自己承担任何不好的意外结果，尤其是……  
尤其是。

“与其说是这样。”胸口发闷，卡卡西不得不深呼吸一口气，“我也许更后悔五年前没和你一起走。”

如果这个词还真是残酷啊，有忏悔的真诚，还有不可挽回的余韵。黑发男人显然不曾预料到他会这么说，没有藏住难得的愣神表情。指甲深陷软肉中的痛楚不值一提，卡卡西随着长门缓慢踩下刹车时难免产生的惯性而前倾去身体，很快又摆正了姿态。转头时他看到窗外家门口不远处熟悉的光景，将牵着的手自然松开，随后便在向一车人道谢后下了车。  
天光晦暗时已有一片夜冷，卡卡西脖颈瑟缩，抬手收紧了领口。停靠在背后的车慢慢地启程，银发男人突然觉得轻松又失落。但还未来得及在心中喟叹多久，他便被蛮横的力道又一次捕捉了。

“……你吓到我了。”地下乐队间的争斗有时手段恶劣得令人发指，卡卡西因为瞬间的紧张而背靠上墙壁，看清来人后又很快放松了。  
“做什么。”  
“来还你的黑丝带。”宇智波带土借此将手肘挡在卡卡西的肩膀一侧，明确暗示着不让走的画外音。他垂着眼不知道在看哪里，也明显没有去翻出那条黑丝带的打算。  
“如你所说，它已经是你的了。”  
“别装傻，你明明知道我想要的不只是它。”  
“那你就想想吧，”卡卡西冷淡极了。“贪得无厌的下场你不是不知道。”

宇智波带土显然不同意这个形容，拿出手机后娴熟地打了几个字，登录上某个地下乐团专用的社交平台。他将屏幕翻转，有意要卡卡西看到。  
手机的亮度没有及时调整，在这种昏暗环境显得有些刺眼，卡卡西不得不眯起眼睛。屏幕上某个置顶标题极其显眼，一句“劲爆！七队队长与晓队老大私会接吻！！”连带着感叹号还用上了加大加粗加下划线。他们二人在车内接吻的照片被明晃晃地放在标题下面，话题的热度节节攀升。

“你看，”宇智波带土的语气里难得带上理直气壮的幼稚，“怎么可以说我贪心呢？明明我把自己都搭进去了。”

“怪谁？我求你吻我了？”  
熟稔的呛人语气。卡卡西没注意到男人的笑，只是头疼着明天怎么跟队里那三个小兔崽子解释这件事，弯腰从宇智波带土的手臂下方钻了出去。  
“留着你的黑丝带吧，我要回家了。”  
“可是他说想和你一起走。”  
“……它？”  
“我。”宇智波带土跟上他，不厌其烦地解释着，“是我。”

这个男的到底有完没完。这下旗木卡卡西连看都懒得看他了，又因为心跳漏拍难得在人前无力地骂了句脏。  
“去你妈的，宇智波带土。今天已经过得够糟糕了，你不能一次一次地来招惹我，你不能这么过分——”

“到底是谁过分啊，旗木卡卡西。”

男人陡然变冷的语气让卡卡西顿时停下了脚步。他侧身去看时，宇智波带土站在身后几步开外的地方，即使透过这夜色仍能看清他逐渐充血的眼眶。

“这几年究竟是谁过分，旗木卡卡西。”男人气得连声音都颤抖，“单方面躲着我的人是你吧？虽然每次都笑着对我说话，但你以为我仍然是曾经的我，所以什么都看不出来吗？”  
“就因为吵架后我在舞台上救了你一次，你就打算永远以这副假惺惺的模样来表达愧疚吗？我和你说过多少次没关系，别在意，你听过吗？就因为你自认无法弥补我，所以当事人的想法就一点也不重要是吗？”  
宇智波带土似是说得越来越难过，嗫嚅时喉口全是哽咽的吞咽声。

“能避开我这么久……旗木卡卡西，你真的喜欢我吗，还是只是喜欢过我？”

接踵而至的质问将旗木卡卡西问得哑口无言。宇智波带土的反应完全出乎意料，卡卡西已有许多年没有见过这位纵横舞台的吉他手兼主唱如此失态的模样，甚至连声线都在破音的边缘来回游离，忽高忽低，只让卡卡西心感悲戚。  
他不禁缓缓地向前伸出手意图挽留。  
“不是的，带土，我……”

“不是怎样？”似乎根本没有打算听完解释的打算，宇智波带土哽着嗓子打断了卡卡西。在未得回应后，充血的眼眶里很快泛起一阵水色，他快速地背过了身，只留下一个沉入夜色的背影。

恍惚之间，卡卡西突然想起五年前与宇智波带土分别的那天晚上。  
那日甚至还下着大雨，宇智波带土夺门而去，冒雨前行让他的全身很快湿透了。旗木卡卡西站在门口，凝望着他的背影，直到宇智波带土消失在拐角。

其实那个时候。后来旗木卡卡西总会在入睡之前想起来。只要那个时候的宇智波带土愿意回头看一眼，他肯定会冲到雨里再把带土拽回家去。  
可是带土没有。再后来卡卡西又想通了，主动这件事本也不该是宇智波带土一人的责任，就算那时候的男人因为在气头上没有回头看，自己也可以冲入雨幕中拉住他。  
然而卡卡西也没有。

接下来，便是二人分离的那几年。

如果历史又一次重演，那么这一次，他们两又要分别多久呢？

“等、等一下……！”

转身时的宇智波带土没曾想到自己一时爆发的演技竟然如此高超，眼泪当真溢在眼眶边缘摇摇欲坠。一直不能眨眼的酸涩程度超乎想象，宇智波带土害怕当着卡卡西的面抬起袖子擦眼泪显得太假，只好在撑到极限的瞬间转身，不着痕迹地拭去了泪水。  
旗木卡卡西恰到好处的挽留声也响了起来。意识到男人一定是被他的演技所感染，宇智波带土克制住自己满怀得意的心情，却在转头时被对方的投怀送抱撞得措手不及。

背后的布料被死死攥住，旗木卡卡西埋首在颈侧的气息温凉得令带土半身战栗。“卡卡西……？”

“我不是故意的。”他头一次听到卡卡西如此懊悔又颓丧的嗓音，“只是那一次事故在你的脸上留下了痕迹，我每次看到的时候都不知该如何自处。”  
宇智波带土感到有指尖划过那一片早已不会痛的疤痕，似乎是主人要将这些纹路牢牢地记在心里。  
“当时的风言风语多得数不清，我不想再对你的人生造成任何阻碍，所以只能选择疏远你。”

“你没有。”带土反驳着，忍不住用嘴唇贴了贴卡卡西的耳垂。

“别走。那个时候我不该让你走，也不要因为这件事怀疑我喜欢过你的事实……虽然让你怀疑这件事也是我的不对，但那个时候我不是故意没有追去雨里的，我……”  
可卡卡西似乎根本没有将他的带土听进去，只是被不安感趋势着，令他本人也不清楚他究竟是在为五年前的自己发声，还是为着当下的所有事。

“别走，带土。”

这语无伦次的状态根本不该属于卡卡西。在宇智波带土眼里的卡卡西一直是一副懒洋洋的模样，虽说不上特别好相处，在自己面前却总像一只乖顺的羊。在舞台上，他可以自信可以猖狂；在面对外人，他可以像今天面对迪达拉时一样用能言会道熄灭别人的嚣张。但旗木卡卡西唯独不应该如此。  
——因为他，如此瑟缩地躲在怀里。  
心仪之人如此少见的脆弱模样着实压垮了宇智波带土紧绷的神经。互相确认的心意令本已恢复清明的眼眶再次充血，这一次却是货真价实的。宇智波带土兀自用力，只是一个转身便将旗木卡卡西抵到墙上。  
过猛的撞击力让怀中的人憋不住吃痛的声音。卡卡西未来得及消化这疼痛，宇智波带土又将啃咬的力度送到颈侧。  
“你该担心的是你自己。”男人的话里满满全是危险，“在说出这些话之后，你竟然还觉得今天的我会让你就这样离开。”

“去你家里。我要和你做爱，卡卡西。”

过分霸道的性邀请让旗木卡卡西双腿发软，多亏一直紧攥在背后布料上的手才不至于让身体不听话地贴墙下滑。男人间的情欲本就一点即燃一触即发，没有多久，宇智波带土大有将这如同烈焰火苗的热吻送到胸口，领口的纽扣已不知何时被解开了，嘴唇一路而过的肆虐已留下几小块嫩红的吻痕。  
剩余的理智警告着卡卡西这仍然是室外，他在仰头看到被云雾遮掩了一半的月亮时不禁用双手推了推宇智波带土的胸膛，要男人做到刚才他自己所说的前半句。

还好宇智波带土还算听得进劝。

旗木卡卡西在颤抖地摸出钥匙开门的时候仍在庆幸着下车的地方离家门并不远。衬衫纽扣被胡乱解了几个，宇智波带土一手从间隙中伸入摸到前胸，另一只探到腰侧，直把卡卡西揉得浑身发软。极度爆炸的男性荷尔蒙贴在颈后，宇智波带土用舌尖舔着卡卡西低头时隐隐凸起的颈椎，还要含含糊糊地催他快点。

卡卡西家的正门是在日式人家中少见的设有门槛的那一款，被催促的那一刻卡卡西突然希望这得了便宜还卖乖的男人能被狠狠绊上一跤，而宇智波带土就算时隔多久不曾来过这里也仍然记得这点。他明显已是急不可耐，在卡卡西看向他时快速地捕捉到了嘴唇，并将舌头前端完整的奉上。

吮吸、舔咬、拉扯又纠缠，呼吸被迫凌乱，要卡卡西沦陷在情欲中万劫不复。晃神时那股湿热已到了脖颈，他因此措手不及地闷哼了一声，止不住战栗着避开了脑袋。

被带土推着抱着走了一路，他被一股力狠推到柔软的床铺上时还在想，今天发生的一切到底为什么会以如此方式收场。

黑发男人压根没有亲够，用双手支撑着上身，就此将自己嵌入了卡卡西的两腿之间，又一次吻上被折磨到些微红肿的嘴唇。为了消除逐渐泛起的热辣感觉，温凉的唾液成了最好的抚慰，卡卡西走投无路，抛开了一切多余的杂念，主动地用舌尖索要起来。

“唔…往下去……”

一直原地踏步的亲昵着实令卡卡西不太满足，他用一直抵在带土腰间的双膝内侧轻轻地磨蹭起来，肆无忌惮地催促着。这令宇智波带土想起以前每次做爱到激动处，卡卡西总会抬着双腿紧紧夹住他的腰不让离开，表情投入、迷离又放荡。  
清晰的记忆不由得让他腿间早就起了反应的那处更加硬挺，轮廓隔着两层裤子的布料也十足清晰。但这次是他与卡卡西久违的性爱体验，急匆匆的冒进宣泄会少了十足乐趣。  
宇智波带土决心慢慢来。

技巧十足的嘴唇如卡卡西所愿挪动至胸口，轻抿着吮吸如同隔靴搔痒，留下越多的床笫证明越令卡卡西心潮澎湃。可宇智波带土再一次坏心眼地停下了，流连在那一处没了继续的动作，卡卡西不得不半睁开早已因为享受而合上的双眼。

“嗯……再往下呀……”

急切邀请的声音是魅到心底的软，只让宇智波带土听得心间发痒。他忍住一切冲动，遵循所有情色想法的鼓动，将旗木卡卡西的衬衫纽扣全然解开，又将裤子褪下，让他在自己的身下露出一切正面可以露出的风光来。  
一切如他所料，全黑的床单配上通体白皙的人，当真是人间独有的一次绝色。

“你好急，卡卡西……我们上一次做是什么时候来着？”

只看了一眼，宇智波带土便忍不住将虔诚的吻点点落下，喉间低低地笑。

“嘶……记这个有用吗。”用轻吸冷气的声音责怪男人的不解风情，卡卡西情不自禁地在脑海中确认了一年三个月零二天的时间跨度，旋即抬腿踢了宇智波带土的肋骨一脚。

力气不大，也不算认真，黑发男人接得着实轻松。他没去追究，整个手掌圈住卡卡西的脚踝向外一扯，腿间风景便暴露了大多。耻毛浅而稀疏，半硬的那处歪向一侧，顶端渗出一点前液，黏在凸起明显的耻骨旁隐隐发亮。

“还没怎么碰你就湿成这样了。”

宇智波带土忍不住调笑着感叹，紧抓住卡卡西闻言后意欲收回的小腿不放，这让银发男人不得不用被情动的水色填满的眼睛狠狠瞪他，直显妩媚与嗔怪。  
真是受不了啊。对上这眼神的那刻，宇智波带土突然想起了什么而咧嘴一笑。比起几乎一丝不挂的卡卡西，他仍然穿着完好，指尖向口袋里探去，万分轻松地抽出早些时候从卡卡西的发间顺走的黑丝带。

“机会难得，玩些什么吧，卡卡西。”

趁着卡卡西尚未连接他的意有所指而忘记挣扎，宇智波带土将长度正好的黑丝带绑在了卡卡西极度漂亮的眼睛上，并在脑后打了两个活结谨防松脱。  
只有一条，真是有点不够用啊。带土看着因陷入黑暗而抿紧嘴唇的卡卡西，不由地衷心惋惜着。  
他原本是想连同卡卡西的双手也一起束缚起来的，但黑丝带只有这么一条。虽然见不得爱人脆弱的模样，但带土极度乐意观赏卡卡西在床上孤立无援着享受极端快感的姿态，每每都驱使着他干得更狠。

“……这样我就没法看到你了。”  
为如此情况心生不安，卡卡西向前摸索地探出指尖，被宇智波带土稳稳地抓住，并吻过指节当作安慰。

“我向你保证，今晚我会一直在。”本是对手的晓队队长凑到卡卡西耳边，压着嗓音的承诺更像别有用心的蛊惑。  
“以后我都会在……翻身。”

那具柔软又洁白的身体乖顺地翻过，被添上分裂色彩的胸膛贴上床单，展露在宇智波带土眼前的是背部一大片无暇的肌肤。削瘦的脊背无法掩住凸起明显的肩胛骨，状如上下翻飞的秋蝶，正不时脆弱地翕动着；随着卡卡西的腰部下压，脊骨处显露端倪的线条顺畅而完美。放眼去看，两处腰窝下凹的深浅是正好的程度，停在挺翘的臀肉上方，配合着，要宇智波带土经受不住这番诱惑。

他忍不住用手指轻而快速地蹭过，似乎想将那两处一次性抚平。

“……嗯！”

旗木卡卡西猛然一抖，将额头抵入枕头绵软的布絮间。他知道，将感官敏感度在突然之间提升至此的元凶便是眼睛上蒙的这块单薄的布料，视觉受限，其他部位的感受程度便会加剧。只刚才不经意的一下，便使情欲的热流从停在皮肤上的指尖处源源不断地渗入体内。这令卡卡西难以抑制地摆了摆腰，想将那根手指甩掉。

变本加厉地，在背后轻点又游走的手指变多了。宇智波带土双手并用，将各个灵活的指尖送去卡卡西的全身点燃火焰。好似作画，他先是将手指从卡卡西的颈后点划到尾椎，再去轻揉因这一番动作而微微颤抖的后腰。卡卡西的腰非常敏感，只是碰几下便会强要他叫出声，并侧过脸央求男人不要继续。宇智波带土已是箭在弦上，无视了恳切的低吟，用指甲像挠痒般似有非无地从腋下滑到腰侧，再用拇指按在那两个永不消失的腰窝上肆无忌惮地按摩着。

“唔…唔……！”一直将脸埋在枕头里的卡卡西抖得越来越不受控，为这抓不住重点的疼爱，死咬牙关也要忍住呻吟，殊不知流出的唾液打湿了唇角边的一小块枕面。身处黑暗，在身上捉摸不定的弹跳手指令他满心不安，却又抵挡不了由它施加的快感。自己紧攥着棉絮的手许久没有松开，背上各处传来清晰的细碎痒感更像是一场永无止境的折磨，可该死的却是身下那处硬得不可开交。  
“别…别这样…”几处重点部位至今没有照顾到，卡卡西在忍无可忍时终于扭头提醒，还要尽可能的扭动腰部躲避仍要作祟的指尖，为此他不得不尽力用手肘将上身撑起来。

“摸我别的地方…快点…！”

制止住这急促催叫的是宇智波带土伸入后脑发间并紧攥起一把的手掌。卡卡西被迫后仰着脑袋，蒙住双眼的黑色丝带因这样的姿势而变得紧绷起来。  
不适感转瞬而逝，宇智波带土狠捏住胸口一小颗早已挺立的肉粒，直把卡卡西刺激地挺直了上身。

“你就这么想我碰你吗？”

男人明知故问，显然还有满肚子坏水没有宣泄，而身下的人却带着诚实的难耐，用布满潮红的脸转向他。宇智波带土呼吸一滞，突然一手握住了卡卡西勃起已久的性器，却没有任何动作，只是用手指轻点过冒着大量前液的顶端入口。紧致的白皙臀肉由此随着他的动作收缩又放松，原本规律的呼吸也为之急促，但宇智波带土并不随他心意，将被淫液打湿的二指合拢，绕回到银发恋人的嘴唇前，再毫不留情地塞入了那张吐着热气的嘴中。  
对重点部位的抚弄消失了，卡卡西的舌头讨好般地缠上来，喉口的闷哼越发软糯。覆在指骨上的一层咸腻液体被很快舔去，男人甚至孜孜不倦地吮吸以发出强烈的水声，使宇智波带土的眸光氤氲起更深的晦暗。

“乖，卡卡西。”男人像是安抚自家宠物一般，在松开攥紧发丝的手后再一次粗暴地疼爱着卡卡西的乳尖。

“如果想射，就自己蹭着床单射出来。”

那样会像是一只正在发情的猫。旗木卡卡西用被情欲醺晕的脑袋愤愤想着，止不住在心里将宇智波带土骂了一遍又一遍。乳尖没被揉捏多次却已经硬到发痛，他不知宇智波带土究竟是在手指上用了什么魔法，才能让自己在陷入如此程度的痛感与完全沉寂的黑暗时体会到舒爽。  
而快感一不留神便又来了……那种无法忍耐的、总是蒸腾的快感，每每在宇智波带土放过乳粒而绕着乳晕打磨转圈时变得更甚。卡卡西只觉得这无可表达的难耐快意全都胁迫着他的腰肢尽情动作，而当他反应过来时，他的确这么做了。

完全勃起的男性象征正随着卡卡西下压而前后摆动的腰部一次次地蹭过床单，从顶端冒出的透明黏液随着动作与身下的布料相互牵连，因中途断掉而乱弹的银丝随处可见。由于视觉受阻，卡卡西能想象到从伞状顶端到柱身的线条寸寸吻过布料的模样，以及无端幻想着自己的放浪姿态得有多么下作。越是如此，他越是被情色的煽情攻城略地。  
宇智波带土也对他的顺从非常满意，启唇时先咬过卡卡西的耳垂，又凑去颈侧呼出阵阵热气。

“做得好。”

极度真诚的夸奖反而教卡卡西无地自容，为这像野兽般恬不知耻地求欢场景。但腰肢却在得到肯定够舞动得更甚，以至于酥麻甜美的感受一刻不停地累积着，洗刷过又麻痹着脑髓。最终卡卡西忍不住吐出一小截舌头，宛如一只真的求欢成功的猫咪，脊背猛然挺直，将一股白灼得热焰顺着角度射到了自己的胸膛上。

这场景美得下流又摄人心魂。观赏已久的宇智波带土趁着卡卡西的手肘尚且没有脱力，用指腹勾起一点精液，强硬地要卡卡西知道自己的味道。仍在舒爽失神的男人失去了所有抵抗，带土只要将指尖送入口腔，卡卡西便迷茫又听话地舔上去。

绝对的掌控感严重满足了宇智波带土的虚荣心。快速地卸去腰带，男人终于释放了自己早就硬到爆炸的性器，从内裤处弹出的一瞬间便拍打上了卡卡西的股沟。深色的肉棒变相嵌入一具洁白身体的场景只让带土感到血脉喷张，头脑发热促使他只想不顾一切地顶进去。  
幸好残存的理智仍在时刻制止着男人的冲动行为。这几年来，二人一直处在像是分手又不是的暧昧状态，本就寡淡的肢体交流变得少之又少，只全身心地投入事业纷争。与此同时，他们互相之间都保持着一种诡秘的信任——相信着对方绝不会就此不忠，不管是心理上的，还是身体上的。

为此漩涡鸣人曾经怒骂，既不和好也不出轨约炮，你们两个真让人火大。

可要是旗木卡卡西早些投怀送抱，老子至于忍到现在吗？想到这里，宇智波带土突然感到一阵不爽，将小臂挽住身下人已没了力气的腰，让他改变成双膝跪地、不得不高撅起臀部的姿势。意识到这令人羞耻的状态，卡卡西不自觉地动了动，开口想要劝阻，却被宇智波带土挤入后穴的一根手指刺激得一下攥紧了床单，喘息都变了调。

“我们太久没做了，”宇智波带土将手心搭在他的腰侧，“我得为你扩张下，放松。”

可是这个姿势会将私密部位处的一切都暴露。每次想到这里，旗木卡卡西都羞耻得想就此与世长辞。抛开因越来越多的手指闯入甬道产生的闷胀感，指尖磨蹭内壁的触感也是独一无二的清晰。明明其中没有那么多的敏感点，但在宇智波带土按着肉壁刮蹭揉弄时，卡卡西便控制不住腰部重重地弹起。更让人无地自容的一点在于，男人每每将细长双指有力地撑开甬道时，卡卡西总会产生一种自己所拥有的一切都被带土尽收眼底的幻想。这让他狠狠地收缩着臀肉，只想将那处尽情舒展的入口再次掩藏起来。

分泌的肠液很快沾湿了宇智波带土的腕骨。这情色又惊人的现象令黑发男人无比诧异，卡卡西的身体敏感到超出想象。他将手指抽出时来回甩了甩，黏腻的淫液便四处飞溅。  
“你好热情，卡卡西。之前射了一次，水还这么多……你到底是有多想和我做啊？”

“去你妈的…嗯…快进来…！”  
银发青年所能承受的羞耻程度被宇智波带土玩味的一句调侃逼迫至极限，挣扎的力度陡然加大，带土不得不空出一手制住他。

啊，他都忘了他的卡卡西还是有些痞气的。比起在床上万分顺从的模样，宇智波带土显然更倾心于与之争锋相对的卡卡西，这会让他不分时间与场合的垂涎起这具身子。无法触碰到心爱之人的每分每秒都像遭受着酷刑，在他们分别数年不常见面的时间里，无论多么憋屈的事——甚至包括看着七队粉丝发在网上的有关旗木卡卡西的图片自慰——他都做过。每每完事后宇智波带土总会懊悔，可懊悔后仍有下一次。

带上私人情绪顶入性器的力道蛮横又霸道，卡卡西只觉得柔软的臀肉被重重一撞。被剥夺视觉后，他被迫感受着火热的硬物一点点地用顶端破开甬道，蹭过内壁全部的敏感位置。他不由地去想象宇智波带土到达的深度，但久违的憋闷感冲开紧紧闭合的肠肉，要他抛弃自尊，哼出连续的淫浪叫声。

“好深，不行…你等一下再动……”

不知是宇智波带土的性器又变大了还是长久不经人事的身体作出过激反应，明明身上的人动得畅通无阻，可还没操上几下，旗木卡卡西完全忍受不了这既甜美又不适的感受，呻吟着带上哭腔。

但掌握主动权的宇智波带土从不会给卡卡西修整的时间。在三两下的撞击后，身下的人颤抖着向他伸手摸索着，带土便主动将手心递了去。并非是想给予不愿听话挨操的卡卡西最后一根救命稻草，而是将那条肌肉匀称的手臂向自己身前拉直，迫使男人后仰上身，好让自己每次进出时都有一把力支撑着肉棒不从那湿热的穴中滑出去。  
没错，滑出去。后穴在被带土彻底倾占前已在向外吐着水，成为了天然又好用的润滑剂，以至粗大阴茎通常可以成功地顶到先前不曾有过的深度，但同样又极易脱离卡卡西剧烈抽搐的肠肉。

“我操……”这样实在是太爽了，宇智波带土总觉得快被含化了，只得咬牙切齿地骂着脏。“你的身体真他妈的色，卡卡西。”

进出的肉棒每次都可以磨蹭过好多个敏感点，卡卡西只觉得自己将要死在这张床上。即使听见男人恶意的栽赃与挖苦，他也没有心思多去顶嘴。低吟闷哼变成了每次撞击后的高昂叫喊，卡卡西越发想逃离这像是要自己沉沦在欲海中溺亡的性事，可箍在手腕的力道昂扬有劲，他只能翘着屁股将已是泥泞一片的私处尽力吞咽着带来快乐的硬物。  
无尽的快意快要逼疯他。

“呜…别动那……！”在带土又一次无意地蹭过敏感点时，卡卡西剧烈地扭动着腰，让体内的肉棒改变角度。额头溢着一层薄汗，卡卡西的全身像是被涂上一层柔嫩的微红，宇智波带土就着他想要的角度再次撞去，他又呜咽着喊起来。

“这里也不行……啊…别碰……”

“那操哪边才行？”知晓卡卡西是因为受不了过度强烈的快感而左避右逃，宇智波带土颇觉得有些好笑。收住动作后他倾身覆到卡卡西耳边，看见男人下颚处被唾液盖满，亮晶晶的一片。当带土的手心覆上前端久未爱抚的性器时，卡卡西的眉头终于放松，并跟随着男人手指的套弄前后小幅度地挺腰，连带着后穴主动吞食起一小节肉棒。

这本让卡卡西自认为是可以接受的程度，但只一会儿，他又觉得私处像是有羽毛轻柔地划弄，极度膨胀的空虚感让他难以启齿，只是频频回头用仍然被黑色丝带蒙盖着的视线投向带土。  
这幅模样着实有种小心翼翼的可怜，宇智波带土心下一软，将绑系在脑后的活结解开。黑色绸缎轻盈地滑落，有泪渍沾在卡卡西翩跹的睫毛上，眼尾是色欲作祟后刻下的滚烫嫣红。

“想要什么？”

卡卡西迟了许多拍才意识到视线的恢复。好在他们着急上床，进屋时连灯都没有想着开，习惯了黑暗的视界帮助他很快地描绘出身后人的轮廓。卡卡西将被泪渍沾湿的脸颊贴在床单上，做出类似顶礼膜拜的臣服举动，用迷离的眼神勾引着万生万物。

“你再、再动一动……”

宇智波带土为这样的卡卡西痴迷，他突然觉得今夜就算死在这个男人身上也可以。话音刚落，他便再一次挺弄起腰身，将肉棒整根地进出，期待着卡卡西能展现出更不为人知的淫荡一面。  
果不其然，身下人又一次发出呜咽的啜泣声，但这一次却没有再推阻带土的律动。他怏怏地喘着，含糊地说着什么，黑发男人一句也没有听清，他知道卡卡西是陷入了高潮前的快意，湿漉漉的软嫩肠肉打从刚才再一次操弄的开始便吸附在他的性器上迟迟不放。即使没有得到带土明确的命令，卡卡西也开始挺起脊背，让自己落入带土掌心中的性器顶端足以蹭过床单。

这般姿态令宇智波带土很没出息的鼻尖一热，他慌张地伸手抹拭了下人中附近，还好并没有蹭到什么温热的液体。  
靠，又不是什么处男毛头小子。他难免心有不平，用双手穿过卡卡西的腋下用力，将那具绵软的上身抬到面前，也阻止了男人变相的自慰举动。只是垂眸，卡卡西的那处也臌胀挺立着，顶端的凹陷处完全张开了，早就处在爆发的边缘。

哈。宇智波带土坏心眼地咬上那通红的耳垂，还要用床笫之间的情话逗弄他。

“被敌队队长操的感觉好吗？”这种话一旦说出口，就让宇智波带土头脑发热得根本停不下来，“平常总是在舞台上和晓对着干，你想过有一天会被晓的队长压着操吗？”  
“下一次就去车上做吧，嗯？就像今天在地下车库那里一样，外面全是你的粉丝路过，你就只能被我压在车里操。”  
“想被看到吗？从车窗处露出一张高潮的脸，被粉丝拍到发到网上。明天的头条肯定都是你痴迷又色情的表情。”  
“你刚才怎么都被我操到自慰了呀，我们大名鼎鼎的七队队长？”

“呜……只想、只想你看到……啊…！”

实在经不起如此撩拨，旗木卡卡西被迫想象着那副画面，被撞得来回颠簸。双手被缚的情况下只能借助唇齿去堵那张吐不出象牙的嘴，宇智波带土欣赏接受了爱人的邀约，伸出舌头急切地缠住卡卡西的，缠绵而发出的水渍声与下身被捣成白沫的淫水碰撞声混为一体。

银发男人最终是被宇智波带土操射的。白灼的液体后甚至还带着一小柱清澈的水，带着一点咸湿的气味，宇智波带土被旗木卡卡西猛然紧缩又痉挛的肠肉吮吸住，迟了几秒才意识到卡卡西是被自己操到失禁了。他为这一事实而下腹酸胀，用尽全力也没有止住，再最后一下猛撞时将精液射入了爱人的身体深处。

在二人平息呼吸之间，屋内再一次陷入半晌的寂静。

这次是真的把卡卡西操狠了。宇智波带土将他搂在胸前一起平复喘息时看着枕头上一片湿漉漉的痕迹陷入怔怔。  
今天怎么会变成这样呢？迷茫到来的有些迟，宇智波带土直到现在才在思考这个问题。从今天偶遇卡卡西开始，他们之间相交的际遇就变为无限制的多。两个人倔强惯了，要论及他的本意，也并不与修复关系的这方面有关。他只不过是看到卡卡西，所以宇智波带土便故意想去惹他生气。顺走舞台道具也好，在粉丝面前强吻他也好，死皮赖脸地缠着他也好，这只不过是在旗木卡卡西装作对自己的视而不见后的下意识习惯……  
是习惯吗？宇智波带土突然有些不确定起来。是习惯吧，尽管显得像是别有用心的手段。这一点只有他自己清楚，而卡卡西根本不得而知。在那人眼里，也许这只是一次上床约炮的阴谋——

“带土？”

听见卡卡西正用慵懒的声音轻轻唤着，宇智波带土从极度的不安感中抽离时显得有些慌，不自觉地将环抱着男人的双臂收紧了。

“怎、怎么了？”

“床上被弄脏了……我们今晚去隔壁的客——你的房间住吧。”卡卡西艰难地撑着上身，用鼻尖去蹭他的，在末尾添上了一句看似漫不经心的表白。

“我爱你。”

临近午夜两点的深夜已没了任何车流与喧嚣声，以致卡卡西的嗓音变为立体的惑人，它独立地存在于二人的世界里萦绕不去又经久不散。一阵夜风从未合严实的窗口溜进了屋子里，掀动着暗色的窗帘与床尾垂落的床单，绕过交叠在一起的爱侣们，悄然不知踪影。  
外面是一片安静的风光，今夜没有下雨。

啊，原来他知道。  
那场从离别的深夜蔓延开来的瓢泼大雨，在他与卡卡西分别的这段日子里永不止息地下着。那一天是他冒失地逃走了，卡卡西没有追到雨幕里来，自己也没有回头看。他只是在拐过拐角后的墙头路灯下站了一会儿，又等了一会儿。等的时间越久，他的周身便都下起了雨。天在下雨，他的头发在下雨，他的袖口与裤腿都在下雨。

后来宇智波带土走去哪儿，这场雨便跟去哪。旗木卡卡西接近时，雨水便小些；他离开时，雨水又是倾盆。

现在这场雨终于停了。

“我也爱你。”唇间像是抿了一小块柠檬般苦涩，宇智波带土让旗木卡卡西倚靠在肩头，带着他一起到了隔壁曾属于自己的房间里。

刚踏入房间，宇智波带土便注意这里的一切甚至全然没有改变。不管是墙壁的涂鸦，还是整体的色彩基调，都还是曾经他亲自搭配的那一款。他与卡卡西一起躺倒在床时，连床单也还是松软，漾着一股清新剂的味道，显然是主人经常定时洗过。

旗木卡卡西仍然在他面前安静地躺着，毫无防备地露出平常不会轻易显露的好容颜。

真是口是心非的家伙啊，虽然大家彼此彼此。宇智波带土突然感到在这场雨停之后，一直干涩的双眼也像是要下雨了般变得湿润起来。心中五味杂陈，他猛地眨了眨眼去看怀中的恋人，还好卡卡西仍然因为疲倦一直闭着双眸。

“我爱你。”安下心来，宇智波带土不由自主地想将真心全都交给他看。  
“嗯，我也爱你。”原来男人没有睡着，第一时间给予了回应。  
“我爱你，我爱你，卡卡西，我爱你。”  
“我知道。”  
“可你没说我也爱你。”  
“我说了呀。”  
“我刚才说了三遍，你只说了一遍，也没喊我的名字。”

“……”面对男人突然而来的胡搅蛮缠，卡卡西庆幸自己垂着的眼睑掩盖了草草翻过的白眼。但下一秒，兀自震动的手机又要他不得不睁眼去看。

屏幕上是来自拉面精的短信。打开后，旗木卡卡西发现鸣人写了很长的一段话，满心疲倦只让他草率地浏览过，连具体内容都没能进入脑中留下多少印象。

“怎么了？”宇智波带土询问着。

“啊，是鸣人发来的短信……好像是问我和你的事。”说话时，卡卡西已困得连眼睛都睁不开，头一次将麻烦事一股脑地全部推给了身边的男人。  
“不管了……你闯的祸，自己去解释。”

“我会的。”宇智波带土拿过手机，在看完这条鸣人发来的以“慰问卡卡西老师与辱骂宇智波带土”为主要内容的短信后不禁挑了挑眉。注意到卡卡西的呼吸逐渐平稳，宇智波带土将人搂进怀里，用胸膛贴住那温热的脊背作为安慰。  
常年撩拨琴弦的手指分外灵活，他快速地打下“我是宇智波带土”几个字，在回复短信时止不住低笑一声。

“晚安。”

……

红灯亮起的前一秒，长门一脚把油门踩到了底。

后座的窗户没有全部关上，突然狂躁的风裹着乱糟糟的鸣笛声涌了进来。昏昏欲睡的成员们尽数清醒又纷纷抱怨，长门只好在将车速减缓后匆匆偏头说了声抱歉。  
注意力有些散，这样很危险，但长门还是控制不住地将目光放在宇智波鼬掌中正亮着光的手机屏幕上。

“长门，”鼬没有抬头，按在屏幕上的拇指时不时滑动下。“这样会被警察找麻烦。”  
“我只是有点担心。”  
“宇智波带土肯定考虑过后果。”  
“他有吗？”长门皱着眉，明显不敢苟同。“怎么看都像是心血来潮。”  
“我们和七队的关系降至冰点已持续很久了，现在回温也未免不是一件好事。”  
“只是因为和宇智波佐助的关系缓和了，你这家伙才会这么说吧。”

人果然逃不过私心啊。长门摇了摇头，这次是真的不再去注意那个事关双方队长并且热度爆棚的话题。

“我的确没想过宇智波带土有朝一日还能和旗木卡卡西重修旧好。那次舞台事故之后，卡卡西很长一段时间都没有带七队参加过集体公开演出，就是为了躲着他吧？如此明显的态度，换做别人早该放弃了，老大还总是想尽办法去挽回他……七队队长是给老大下药了吗。”

“旗木卡卡西不是因为想拒绝宇智波带土才躲着他的。”在退出浏览页面后，宇智波鼬在联系人搜索处打下了“旗木”两个字。“越是真心喜欢就越容易出错，他们两的关系本就非常简单。”  
“怎么说？”  
“嗯，就好比……”透过车窗上的保护膜，快速略过的霓虹灯光只留下一道拉长的黯淡倒影。宇智波鼬在停顿时思索了什么，最终按下了侧键把手机锁了屏。

“宇智波带土不喜欢聒噪，而旗木卡卡西刚好不爱说话。”

—————————————————————————————————————————  
完结！恭喜SEVEN!!和晓联姻成功！这两个男的真是纠结！宇智波带土真是霸总！旗木卡卡西真是别扭！我写的东西真是狗血！

接着是彩蛋。

—————————————————————————————————————————

时间临近深夜，正身处街边火锅店的宇智波佐助在吃了一点全辣锅里的菜色后食欲全无，只好来回啃着半个番茄。坐在身侧的春野樱刷着论坛主页热度爆棚的帖子，不时分享着最新冒出的有意思的评论。而漩涡鸣人正在对面的座位上激动地胡吃海塞，显然距离结束这顿大餐还要些时候。  
想起浪费了的电影票，佐助叹了口气，随后百无聊赖地看向窗外。

“呐，我说！”不知何时，漩涡鸣人终于从装满菜品的碗里抬起头，满脸担忧地神色，“卡卡西老师肯定是被强迫的吧，肯定是的吧！！”

你干脆把锅都吃了再担心别人吧。宇智波佐助瞥了他一眼，仍然无聊地托着下巴。

“谁知道。”

春野樱完全没有参与话题的兴趣，她看到了一条最新的评论，正笑得前仰后合。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈卧槽，这人说卡卡西老师明显是被强吻的，因为他的表情像是正在吃屎一样。明明照片这么模糊，卡卡西老师的脸都歪了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”

“所以都说了是强吻了！！我要给卡卡西老师发短信确认他的安全！！！”闻言，不管网络真假难辨，向来说风就是雨的漩涡鸣人从原位置一蹦而起，他来回地翻找着脱下的外套，拿出手机后，手指便飞快地动作起来。  
找到旗木卡卡西的手机号码后，漩涡鸣人一边打字一边念着。

“卡卡西老师，你不要害怕，我们都知道你是清白的……你一定是被晓队那个王八蛋队长给强迫了吧我说……等你回来，我们就一起去报警…嗯……警察局应该会受理这种类似强抢民女的案件……卡卡西老师，这种时候一定不可以忍气吞声，不然只会助长贼人威风啊我说。”

这都哪跟哪啊。宇智波佐助尝试着在五秒内翻出第八次白眼。

“而且宇智波带土真不是个东西…不仅要和七队抢榜首第一，还要和我们抢卡卡西老师……这种人活该枪毙……卡卡西老师，让我们一起惩奸除恶！好，搞定！”

重重地按下发送键，漩涡鸣人心满意足地将手机方向一旁。心下盘算着明天一大早就和自家队长去警察局门口溜溜，让那位总是不知天高地厚的黑发男人知道七队的厉害。  
想到这里，鸣人的心情便越发雀跃起来。而像是感知到了这股好心情一般，被放下没多久的手机也配合着震动。少年瞥了一眼，发现正是旗木卡卡西的回信，急忙拿起手机解了锁。

但出乎意料的是，这条短信似乎不是卡卡西老师回的。漩涡鸣人有些迷茫地确认过自己选择的收件人地址并没有出错，他呆滞半晌，在想明白了什么后沐浴着小樱与佐助困惑的视线，猛然站了起来。

“我操你妈！！！宇智波带土！！！！！！！”

-Fin.


End file.
